Digital Catastrophe
by Seine
Summary: Welcome to Digital Catastrophe! This is about a bunch of catastrophes in the digiworld, and our DD are stuck in the middle of it all. Chap 5 up!Finally! An update! Gomen...
1. The beggining

_**ELP: Welcome to Catastrophe At the Dam! I don't own a thing.   
Timeline: When the Rockmon tries to destroy the dam.  
Genre: Action/Adventure, General.  
Summery: Takes place near the Snowbotamon Dam episode. This is the alternate version, by me! What happens when you mix distrust with anger?  
Rating: PG.  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Mimi and Palmon walked with the little Snowbotamon. They walked out of the beautiful forest into a small clearing on a cliff. They all set up a little camp away from the edge. Mimi smiled.

  
" This place is beautiful! Hey Palmon, do you think you could get some flowers?" Mimi asked, smiling in the sunlight. Palmon smiled back. 

  
" Okay, Mimi! I'll be back soon!" Palmon ran off into the forest to get some flowers for her partner. Palmon happily skipped along, smiling and humming to herself. Palmon spotted some pretty pink flowers by a tree.

  
" Oh, wow! Mimi will love these!" Palmon picked a bouquet of flowers. She looked up, and spotted something wrong. There was a witch with white hair doing something to a hidden control spire. The control spire suddenly morphed, and became an ugly Rockmon. Palmon gasped and ran back to Mimi as fast as her little roots would take her.

  
" MIMI!! Mimi, a witch did something to a control spire, and it became a Rockmon! We have to-" Yelled Palmon as she came into earshot of Mimi. Too late. Palmon was hit square in the middle with a rock, and was sent flying into a tree. Mimi picked up Palmon. 

  
" _Palmon?_ **_PALMON!!!!!_** _**SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!**_" 

Ken walked tiredly through the forest with Wormmon at his heels. He had been lost for hours. No water, no food, and lots of control spires. Ken's bowed head snapped up at the sound of a piercing scream. A very girly, piercing, deafening scream.

  
" _**PALMON!!!!!**_ _**SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!**_" Ken and Wormmon ran toward the scream. They burst through the trees, and saw a pink haired girl crying over a Palmon. Ken ran over. The Snowbotamon backed away from him as he came near. 

  
" What's wrong?" Ken asked as he stopped in front of Mimi's crouched form. Mimi looked up at Ken. She pulled Palmon up with her. 

  
" A Rockmon! It hit Palmon! Now he's going to crush the Dam! And that will flood the Snowbotamon's village!" Mimi cried. Ken looked up at the taller girl. 

  
" We'll try and stop him. Here, use my D-terminal. Signal the others for help, we'll hold him off. Wormmon, let's get to it!" Ken exclaimed, handing his D-terminal to Mimi, and pointing his D-3 at Wormmon. Mimi started to type, and Wormmon Digivolved. Stingmon soared ahead, and beat Rockmon to the Dam. Rockmon roared and tried to attack Stingmon. Stingmon blocked and lifted Rockmon off the Dam. Stingmon flew down into the canyon, throwing Rockmon into the ground. Rockmon got up and smashed Stingmon in the chest with a large boulder. Ken watched over the fight from the cliff. Mimi handed him the D-terminal. 

  
" They're on they're way. You're Ken Ichijouji, aren't you?" She asked, not afraid. Ken froze, and then sighed. 

  
" Yeah, I am. And I bet you're...... Mimi? Thought so. When they get here, and after Rockmon has calmed down and they have it all under control, I'm running for the high hills. So, please don't try and stop me." Mimi nodded. Stingmon and Rockmon flew up from under the cliff, Stingmon pushing Rockmon into the air. Rockmon delivered a straight hit to Stingmon's face. Stingmon was sent flying onto the ground top of the cliff. He dedigivolved to Wormmon. Ken gasped and picked up Wormmon, just as Rockmon landed a few feet away. Ken laid Wormmon in Mimi's arms, since Palmon was on the ground near a tree. 

  
" Please, take care of him. I'll hold off Rockmon." Mimi was shocked. Ken, stop a Rockmon? Ken picked up a fair sized rock, and hurled it at Rockmon. It hit him in the back of the head, bouncing of with a hollow thunk. Rockmon whirled around, and glared at Ken. Ken tried not to let himself blink or look away. Rockmon walked slowly to Ken, each step echoing in the large canyon. Ken whispered fiercely at Mimi.

  
" Get them out of here. Get everyone out. I don't think I'll be able to hold him..." Mimi nodded. She rounded up the Snowbotamon, Palmon, Wormmon and they ran. They ended up down in the canyon. Ken slowly backed up to the edge, away from the advancing Rockmon. He had Ken cornered.

  
" The... master... wants... you... dead.... So... be... it..." Rockmon ran forward, just about to hit Ken. Ken dodged and got out of the way. Rockmon stopped dead in his tracks as Ken ran around him, hitting Rockmon in the back of the head with another rock. Rockmon whirled around and charged, getting angry. 

Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Digmon, Nefertimon and Halsemon came soaring down into the canyon, landing near Mimi with a blast of dust.

  
" Mimi, what's wrong?" Davis asked. Mimi pointed up to where Ken was frantically dodging the enraged Rockmon. 

  
" It's Ken! There's a Rockmon up there, trying to kill him! Rockmon was going to hit the Dam, but then Ken showed up after Palmon got hurt, and then started holding him off with Stingmon. Then Stingmon got hurt, and Ken told us all to run. Please, he's in a lot of trouble!" Mimi cried. Davis, Kari, Miyako, Cody and T.K looked at each other nervously. Should they help him? What if he turned on them? Could they trust him? 

_**Meanwhile, with Ken......**_

Ken dodged another ram attack from Rockmon. He was sweating and panting, tired out. Ken watched as a huge Rock hand came flying forward to his face. Ken was barely able to get out of the way. Rockmon threw his arm to the side, and connected with Ken's chest. With a sickening crack, Ken was on the ground, yelling out in pain. Rockmon picked Ken up, hauling him above it's head. Rockmon walked to the edge, Ken kicking and screaming above his head. Not for help, though, Ken couldn't expect any. 

While The Digidestined were debating with themselves whether or not to help Ken, the Rockmon came into view on the cliff edge. 

  
" Look!! Help him!" Mimi yelled, pointing frantically upwards. The DD looked up and gasped. Rockmon laughed, and tried to throw Ken over. Ken latched hard onto Rockmon's arm, trying hard to keep from being thrown to his death. Rockmon roared and slammed Ken on the ground in front of him. 

Rockmon yanked Ken up by the throat with one massive hand, and Ken grabbed onto his arm again. Rockmon slammed Ken into the ground again, and then threw him again. Ken caught Rockmon's spike with one hand, and then the other. Miyako watched with wide eyes, very frightened. She couldn't let him die that bad a death. She mounted Halsemon, despite the disapproving look of the other Digidestined, except for Mimi. Halsemon took off with the order of Miyako. They soared high, right to the level of Rockmon and Ken. Rockmon roared in pain as Halsemon attacked him. 

  
" Tempest Wing!" Halsemon cried, attacking Rockmon full force. A big chunk of Rockmon tore off, revealing black, like a control spire. Miyako thought quick. 

  
" Halsemon! He's a control spire! Get em'!" She shouted. In the fray, Ken was able to break free of Rockmon's grasp. Rockmon roared and shot a huge boulder Halsemon's way. He dodged, but barely. Rockmon whirled around, and picked up _Ken_, and hurled him at Halsemon. Ken caught on Halsemon's talons, and then flipped up onto his back. Ken crawled around Miyako on Halsemon. He readied himself for something, like a jump.

Rockmon threw some really big boulders, double the size of Halsemon's face. Halsemon tried to rear back, but it was to late. Well, that's what he thought, and Miyako thought, but not Ken. He hurled himself forward, jumping in front of Halsemon. He took the boulders, rocks and blast full force. Ken was sent spiraling upside down into the canyon, in a serious amount of pain. Miyako screamed in fright. She pushed hard on Halsemon's nerves, banking him sharply towards Ken. 

Halsemon tried hard to reach Ken, but he was to far down. Miyako leaped off stupidly, streamlining herself and flying fast to Ken. She was actually catching up. She reached him, and pulled him in, trying to save him. They were a little ways off to the ground, and Halsemon wasn't going to catch up. A small tear dripped out of Miyako's eye as they neared the ground. This was it. Miyako hugged Ken's limp form tight was they neared more. 

  
" I'm sorry, Ken, I was wrong. You aren't all evil, I'm sorry!" Miyako shouted at him. Nearer, Nearer..... Miyako shut her eyes tight, and hugged Ken for all she was worth, scared out of her wits. Halsemon and Miyako glew red. 

  
" Halsemon, Digivolve to....... Aquailamon!!!" The huge bird swooped down, and caught Ken and Miyako on it's back. It landed in front of the Digidestined, kicking pure dust into the faces of Davis, T.K, Kari and Cody. Miyako had her eyes closed, still waiting for impact. She slowly opened one of her eyes, and smiled. 

  
" Yes, I'm alive!!!" She screamed, jumping off of Aquailamon, leaving Ken on it's back. Miyako did some sort of happy dance, yelling and screaming and crying out loud how she was '**The Best**'. Ken groaned. She stopped her dance, and jumped back onto Aquailamon's back. She took a good look at Ken. Very hurt indeed. Ken sat up, and then spotted Miyako. 

  
" That....Hurt.....ROCKMON IS GOING FOR THE DAM!!!!" Ken yelled, ignoring all his body's protests. Ken manage to crawl off of Aquailamon's back, and stand up in the dirt, one hand on his ribs. Miyako directed Aquailamon. 

  
" Go get em'!" She shouted. Aquailamon flew up, and knocked Rockmon off the Dam. It hit the ground and turned all black. Aquailamon dove in. 

  
" Grand horn!" He shouted, killing the Rockmon. Aquailamon flew back to Miyako and dedigivolved. While Miyako and the DD were congratulating Hawkmon, Ken limped to Wormmon. He dropped to his knees, and picked Wormmon up. Wormmon smiled. 

  
" Are you okay, buddy?" Ken asked, gasping a little for air. Wormmon nodded. 

  
" Are you?" He asked back, looking up worriedly at his partner.

  
" I'll live. Come on, I'll fix you up at home. Then you can rest as long as you want without sand in your face." Wormmon laughed, and Ken got onto his feet, groaning in pain. He put Wormmon on his shoulder. Ken tried to take a step, but was brought to his knees with a cry of pain. Ken looked back at his ankle. It was swelling. 

Ken sighed deeply, and then tried again. He got onto his feet, and limped more, keeping his foot off all pressure. It was the left one, and Ken was in pain. Before he could take another step, a sharp wave of pain shot down his whole leg. Ken was brought to one knee, gasping in pain. The whole leg must have been hurt. Ken stood up, despite the terrible, painful, even burning sensation down his whole left side. Ken was about to start again, when he remembered something. He grabbed his D-terminal off the ground, and started to type. After he sent the message, he started to limp off. But not without watch from Miyako, who was looking past her friends to the lone Ken Ichijouji she had just saved. A little beep went off in her pocket, and Miyako pulled out her D-Terminal. She opened it and read the message, Ken still in sight. 

_Miyako,  
Thank you for saving me today.  
I hope you know that I am in your debt,  
And I hope that one day I can repay you for your help.   
A heartfelt apology and Thank you,  
Ken_

  
Miyako smiled a little bit after the fading silhouette, the sun slowly setting beyond the horizon.

Today was one day, tomorrow is another, and yesterday is a forgotten other...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

ELP: Different, I know. R&R. 


	2. Mine

_**ELP: Chapter two! I don't own anything but this fic. No creatures belong to me in this fic, unless I shove them in. Thank you.   
Nick: I think she's going insane. Peoples of the world, or just the ones who read! ELP was in goalie today, and she had to block repeated shots for 5 minutes, because no one was able to get to her. I would've, but Mr. O shoved me into a wall and held me there.   
John: Yeah, I would've, but I was not on the shift.   
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ken staggered home, Wormmon on his shoulder. The fight with Rockmon had thrown him into complete pain, and he just wanted to stop walking and collapse into the nice, green grass beneath his feet. But he pressed on, determined to make it home. When he reached a TV, there was a human that Ken just did not feel like facing. 

Cody. 

Cody was standing in front of the TV, blocking Ken's way. Ken sighed. 

  
" Okay, I know you're probable fuming and you're probable going to give me a long leture, stopping me from getting home...." Ken droned, looking down at Cody, his eyes giving off just how hurt and tired he was. Cody shook his head. 

  
" No, I'm not. I was just wondering how you survived that blast from Rockmon." Cody droned back, crossing his arms. Ken groaned. 

" I admit it, I have no clue. I just jumped 'cause I knew that if I stopped the Rockmon's blast, it wouldn't hurt anyone else as long as I could stop it. How I survived, I have no clue. But whatever I did back there or back in time, I'm paying for it now..... So, could you let me through?" Ken was growing weak, his vision blurred. Cody stared at Ken's unfocused eyes, and then at the dark red pant leg. Cody nodded, and Ken smiled weakly. He stumbled forward, opened the port, and was sucked through. Cody shook his head. 

  
" The things I do for Miyako......." He muttered, walking back to his friends. 

Ken landed on the floor, hurt. He picked himself up, and then flung himself into his bed. His parents were gone to Canada, no relatives, and a lot of pain. Ken rolled over in his bed, and flung off his shoes. They collided with the wall, and Ken checked his leg. There was a big gash in his leg, and his ankle was sore. Not broken or anything, but still sore. Ken got up and limped to the bathroom, and cleaned his wounds. He wrapped his leg in suppressant bandages, and then limped back to Wormmon. He treated Wormmon's minor cuts and bruises, and then slumped into his bed, very tired. 

It was a hot day in summer, just after the end of school, { just for say } and who knows how long Ken slept. In the morning, or should we say, afternoon, Ken woke up, and walked into the kitchen with Wormmon in his arms. He made French Toast, ate with Wormmon, and sat down in the living room. 

  
" Man, what a good rest! I haven't slept like that in years! Still hurts though..." Ken got up, and then walked into his room, picking up his sketchbook, his huge art supply box, and a couple of CD's. He walked back into the living room, and put his CD in, and then pushed play, cranking the music, and sitting down on the couch.

I hear, the voice,  
Don't be so blind  
It's telling me all these things, that you would probable hide,  
Am I your one and only desire,  
Am I the reason you breathe,  
Or am I the reason you cry, 

Always,  
Always,  
Always,  
Always,  
Always,  
Always,  
I just can't live without you, 

I love you, I hate you,   
I can't get around you,   
I breathe you, I taste you,  
I can't live without you 

I just can't take anymore,  
It's like a solitude,  
I guess that I'm out the door,  
And now I'm done with you, 

Done with you,  
Done with you,  
Done with you,  
Done with you,  
Done with you 

I feel, like you don't want me around,  
I guess I'm back on my feet,  
I guess I'll see you around,  
It's all, been bottle up until now,  
As I walk out your door,  
All I can hear is the sound, 

Always,  
Always,   
Always,  
Always,   
Always,   
Always,  
I just can't live without you, 

I love you, I hate you,   
I can't get around you,   
I breathe you, I taste you,  
I can't live without you 

I just can't take anymore,  
It's like a solitude,  
I guess that I'm out the door,  
And now I'm done with you 

I love you, I hate you,  
I can't live without you 

I left my head around your heart,  
Why won't you tear my world apart,  
Always,  
Always,   
Always,  
Always, 

I see, the blood all over your hands,  
Does it make you feel, more like a man,  
Was it all ,just a part of your plan,  
The pistol shakin' in my hand,  
And all I hear is the sound, 

I love you, I hate you,  
I can't get around you,   
I breathe you, I taste you,  
I can't live without you 

I just can't take anymore,  
It's like a solitude,  
I guess that I'm out the door,  
And now I'm done with you 

I love you, I hate you,   
I can't live without you,  
I love you, I hate you,  
I can't live without you,  
I just can't take anymore,  
It's like a solitude,  
I picked myself off the floor,  
And now I'm done with you,  
Always,   
Always,  
Always... 

Ken started to sketch feverishly. Wormmon watched from atop his shoulder, how Ken's hand moved across yet not on the page, the pencil gently scratching on the page, making lines of no sense. Then, suddenly, the lines became a stunning picture of Cody, staring up at him, the TV behind him, Armadillomon by his side. The detail was shocking. The way Cody's hair was to the checkered back of Armadillomon, covered in no time at all. Cody's eyes were authentic, and the whole page seemed like it was jumping out at Wormmon and his big blue eyes. 

  
" Ken, that's a great picture. I like it. It shows how serious that kid is. Wow, I knew you drew and sketched, but this is great!" Wormmon exclaimed. Ken laughed and nodded, blushing. 

  
" Thanks. I appreciate it. Now, do you want a picture?" Ken asked, returning to normal color. Wormmon thought for a moment. 

  
" Do that Miyako girl. I don't think many people do. So, try it, I'd like to see you do something happy." Ken thought for a moment. 

" Well, let me see......" Ken started to sketch again, his hand flying across the page. Wormmon watched in awe. Finally, Ken started coloring the picture, using greens, blues, reds, lavenders, oranges, some browns, blue, yellow, tan, peach and black. It became a stunning picture of Miyako pulling Davis's face sideways, stretching his face out. Davis had a rice cake in his mouth, and Miyako had a chocolate chip cookie in hers. Ken signed it in black at the bottom, and then showed it to Wormmon. The little Worm started to laugh, smiling away. Ken laughed with him, recalling the time they had snuck by a Digidestined picnic. Davis had insulted Miyako, and she had started to pull his mouth and face, stretching him out. And the whole time, she managed to keep a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. Ken perked up for a moment. 

" Hey, do you want to go and just, maybe, hang around in the Digiworld, and sketch and stuff? I could bring food." Wormmon jumped onto Ken's shoulder. Wormmon practically beamed in excitement. 

  
" Okay, Ken-Chan, let's go!" Wormmon exclaimed. Ken laughed and nodded. 

  
" Okay, just let me get the stuff ready." Ken made some sandwiches, packed some cookies and his art supplies. He kept his sketchbook under his arm, and they were soon in the Digiworld. 

Ken landed in the Digiworld. He got up, and they both sat under a tree. Ken started to sketch and eat, while Wormmon watched and ate. They were like this for a while. Ken had drawn pictures of Wormmon, the meadow, and some birds in the sky. He sighed deeply, lacking anything new to draw. He got inspiration, but not the kind he was hoping for. 

Miyako ran fast, and then tackled Davis over into the meadow, trying to kill him. Davis once again had insulted her helmet. And no one does that without suffering. After she had brutalized Davis, and given him the most painful looking Nuclear Wegdy ever seen, she let up and let him go alive. She then looked through the field, and spotted a lone Ken and Wormmon, under a tree. Ken had his head rolled back, and had something in his lap, along with Wormmon. Miyako walked back over to the group. Davis was hiding behind Kari, who was sweat dropping. Miyako sighed. 

  
" Me go see Ken. You no follow. I'm going no matter what. Bye." Miyako quickly explained in cave man language to the Digidestined, not letting any time for answers. Mimi spoke up before Miyako could run. 

  
" Me come too. I'd like to thank Ken for saving everyone. He did help a lot." Mimi and Miyako walked off, and the remaining Digidestined walked off to the south, wondering why they used cave man language, and ready to wreck some control spires. Mimi and Miyako moved over the hill, and resumed walking towards Ken. 

Ken snored lightly as he slept, Wormmon in his lap, on his sketchbook. They were both unaware of Mimi and Miyako. Mimi and Miyako approached the two. Miyako stopped and stared at Ken, sleeping. He didn't even look peaceful as he slept. Ken shifted and groaned, groggily opening his eyes halfway. His eyes narrowed even more then they were at the sight of the two. He opened his eyes fully, and sighed, putting his hands on the ground, ready to get up. 

" Sorry about that, I can-" Mimi cut him off. 

  
" No, stay. You got here first. We just thought we saw someone over here, and I guess we did." Mimi said, not nervous. Ken let himself relax, but only a little. Miyako smiled at Ken, who blushed a little. 

  
" Uh, okay, whatever. Uh, Hehehe, about the other day, I'm sorry if I hurt anyone. I wasn't-" This time, Miyako cut him off. 

  
" Don't worry, it was only a control spire you helped get rid off. Like the Thundermon." Miyako and Mimi sat down opposite sides of Ken, near the tree. This was only making him more nervous. 

" Y-Yeah, that's it. Where are the others?" He asked, trying to fill the air. He was stuck with two girls that he barely knew that well, and he was really nervous. { Nick: I would be. ELP: Nick, be quiet! } 

  
" Oh, they went to blow up some spires." Mimi answered, pointing south. Ken nodded, and pulled lightly at his collar. 

  
" Uh, well, I uh, best be, uh... going? Uggh, I am no good at this...." Ken muttered, glancing at both of them suspiciously. Miyako and Mimi giggled like schoolgirls. 

  
" So, what's in the book?" Miyako asked. Ken went red. 

  
" Uh, just, drawings. I really should be going..." Ken desperately tried to escape, but Mimi and Miyako held him there without touching him. 

  
" Maybe you shouldn't. I think it's great to know that someone still has a hobby. So, crack it open, I would really like to see them. We won't laugh." Mimi explained. Ken sat back down in his spot between them, not knowing that the Digidestined were spying on them. Wormmon awoke. 

  
" Hey, Ken-Chan, and Mimi, and Miyako. Hey, wait a minute..... Oh, Hi!" He exclaimed, soon figuring out were he was. Miyako and Mimi smiled their hellos, and Ken almost wimpered his. Wormmon got onto Ken's shoulder. 

Ken opened his sketch book, and then showed Mimi and Miyako all of them. First, he had individual full shots of the Digidestined, and their partners, all on different pages, with backgrounds according to their crests, plus Wormmon. Then there was a picture of the group all together, plus Wormmon, minus Ken. Then, there was the Cody picture, and the streching face Miyako and Davis. Then, the meadow, the tree, the sky and the bird. Mimi and Miyako looked in awe. 

  
" Man, you're good." Miyako murmered, smiling. Ken was starting to feel not so nervous. 

  
" You truely are good. I like those, especially the one with Miyako and Davis." Ken smiled and laughed a bit. 

  
" Wormmon wanted me to draw Miyako, so I shoved Davis in there, too." Ken tucked the sketchbook away, and pulled out the picnic. Once again, he had packed enough for an army, never sure on how much he would need. So, the 3 people and one Digimon ate and laughed. Hawkmon and Palmon were with the Digidestined. Bad move. 

Once they had cleaned up, and Ken had dropped the stuff off at home and returned, they started to walked together into the meadow. Ken stopped when he heard something. He looked around, trying to pinpoint something. Mimi and Miyako stopped with Ken. 

" Ken, what's wrong?" Miyako asked. Ken looked down at his foot. 

  
" Oh No...... Miyako, Mimi, and Wormmon, get everyone off the field for at least a mile. And watch where you step." Mimi raised an eyebrow. 

  
" Why?" They asked. Ken sighed deeply, and looked up with a terrified look on his face. 

" Because I just stepped on a mine." 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

ELP: Ohhhhhhh.....Wonder what's going to happen......And I am invicible! During those 5 minutes of blocking, not one person scored on me!!   
Sammy: R&R! 


	3. Marriage Agreement

_**ELP :Uhhh....I don't own Digimon, so just read.**_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Miyako's eyes widened. A mine? In the Digiworld? Mimi gasped. 

  
" A mine? In the Digiworld?" Ken nodded, and looked down at his foot. He handed Wormmon to Miyako. He slowly lowered himself down into a kneel, his right foot never leaving the mine. With his right leg bent, and his left leg kneeling, Ken looked at the mine. 

  
" It's a Bouncing Betty. Very popular in WW2. If I release any pressure on the mine, then a tube will spring up to about waist high. Then, it'll let a bunch of really tight coiled metal wires out. And since they're wrapped so tight in the tube, it'll spring out about half a mile, and whatever is in it's way will be torn to shreds. So, get everyone away within a mile's radius, in a big circle, and _watch where you step._ Look out for anything like small can lid looking things, or very deep imprints in the ground. Now, go!" Miyako quickly shot a question out at Ken. 

  
" What about you?" She asked, very shocked. Ken looked up, almost angry. 

  
" I'll be fine, just go. And don't come back for me." Miyako nodded gravely, and sped off with Mimi, watching where they stepped. Luckily, no more mines. Miyako called out loudly. 

  
" Guys! Run a mile away from here, this place has a mine in it!" Miyako called out. The gang leapt out of the bushes, and ran to Miyako and Mimi. Luckily, there was no more things in the field. They all ran the mile away from the field. Mimi looked back towards where Ken would be, while Miyako explained what happened, Wormmon in tears in her arms. A single tear came to Miyako's eye. 

  
" I hope he's alright...... Oh, who am I kidding? Ken's gonna die, and we can't do anything about it!" Miyako growled. She looked with Mimi out into the distance. Cody joined up beside them, watching the distance. Davis, Kari and T.K were stunned, and were looking down at their feet. Nothing could change what would happen. Or could it? 

Ken sent an e-mail, and shut down everything around him. The sound of the birds singing, the trees' leaves moving, and the bristling of grass. He cut out the feeling of warm sun on his back, the dirt beneath him. The only thing he didn't cut out, was the howling of the wind. He focused on his own breathing, and the blood moving through his veins. He then pictured his objective. There was nothing that was going to make him turn back now. 

Miyako snapped open her D-terminal and gasped. 

  
_ Miyako,  
I want you and Aquailamon to fly about half way towards me.  
Be ready to pick me off the ground.  
Ken_

Miyako jumped into the air, executed a 360 back flip, landed, and pulled out her Digivice. They all stared at her oddly, like she was some sort of crazy-glasses-wearing-freak. Miyako smiled. 

  
" Guys, I can save Ken! Alright, Hawkmon, Digivolve to Aquailamon, then we'll both fly half way to Ken. We have to be ready to pick him off the ground in a split second." Miyako e-mailed Ken back while Hawkmon Digivolved. 

  
" Hawkmon Digivolve to......... Aquailamon!" Miyako leapt up onto Aquailamon, and they flew off, Miyako still not pressing the send button. When they hit half way, Miyako hit the send button, and waited, hands ready like talons with Aquailamon's to snatch Ken up. 

Ken opened his D-Terminal, and read the message. 

  
_ Ken,   
Okay, I'm ready with Aquailamon. Don't screw up, please don't screw up.  
Miyako_

  
Ken smiled, and tucked the D-terminal away. He placed his hands on the ground, grabbing the ground a little. He readied himself for a dash, lifting the heel of his right foot up off the mine, pushing on more pressure. With a cry, Ken ran full speed, { 15 miles an hour with Adrenaline} off the mine, and towards Miyako. 

The mine's tube snapped up, and released the metal wires about 5 seconds after Ken dashed off. Ken ran as fast as he could, kicking up roots and grass, sweating already. Since he was only human, even though he was going at least 15 MPH, it would take him at least half a minute to get half way. And the wires were catching up. With another sudden burst of Adrenaline and Energy, Ken took on at least 16 MPH. The wires trailed a few feet behind, but didn't slow. At times like these, Ken wished that he had trained more, or at least ran full speed once or twice a month. 

Aquailamon came into view, and Miyako readied herself for a pick-up if Aquailamon missed. Ken ran as fast as he could, but he was tiring fast. Miyako held her arms over the side, and Ken pulled a perfect vault up into the air, close to her reach. Miyako's hands shot out, and she managed to pull Ken on, throwing herself back, just as Aquailamon lifted off, barely noticing the fact that she could have fell into the constant flying of wires. 

Ken lay beside Miyako, dead beat tired, and in pain. Miyako got onto her knees, and looked down at Ken. Ken sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment. He then managed to get onto his elbows. 

  
" Miyako, thanks, I didn't think you'd do that for me. You could have died, but you helped me. Thank you." Ken was staring up at Miyako, not blinking, but looking surprised. Miyako blinked a few times, not sure of what to say. 

" You're Welcome. And even if I could have died, I'm too stubborn and obnoxious to not save someone. I admit it, I'm an Adrenaline Junkie. I couldn't live without it. The stuff keeps me in the game. It's lucky none of the others know." Ken blinked this time, and then smiled, getting onto his knees. 

  
" Don't worry, you aren't alone in _that_ department. I'm one, too. You're totally right. Although, I don't think you've done what _I've_ done." Ken said, bragging. Miyako's eyes gleamed in amusement. 

  
" Prove it. Have you ever taken a skateboard, and did a perfect grind down a pole set on a roof to the ground?" Miyako asked, sticking her nose in the air. Ken laughed. 

  
" Child's play. Done it. Have you ever gone to the Rocky Mountains in Canada, snowboarded down, and caused an avalanche, and out run it?" Ken asked. This time, Miyako laughed. 

  
" Well, no duh! Of course, I got grounded for a month. Have you ever thrown your skateboard in the air off a building, jump on it, and then do a leap of faith right to the ground?" Miyako laughed out. Ken smiled. 

  
" Yup. Have you ever.........." 

The asking of 'Have you ever' went on until they landed. They had asked a lot of silly but extremely dangerous stunts, all of which they had done one way or another. Ken helped Miyako off Aquailamon, and the big bird Dedigivolved to Hawkmon. Everyone rushed them. Questions of ' Are you alright' and ' What happened' With a little, ' OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! ' attacked Miyako and Ken. Ken tried to inch away, but figured he shouldn't leave Miyako with the others. He stayed put, and eventually, they got around to answering the questions, and getting them off. Mimi smiled. 

  
" It's a good thing you're both alright. I was beginning to think that something else happened....." She laughed out, winking at Ken. He stood there, not sure about what was up. He just nodded, a blank and confused look on his face. Mimi laughed, and they all walked off, and transported to the Real World. 

Ken yawned loud in the twilight. Then, he looked at his watch.

  
" AHH!!! I missed the last train! Aww, man, this bites. See ya guys, I gotta get home before it gets dark." Miyako blinked a few times. 

  
" Why before dark?" She asked. Ken smiled. 

  
" 'Cause then I'll get mugged, loose my money, probable get the guts kicked out of me, and then hobble home. And I probable won't make it in time, anyway." Ken sighed, and started to trudge off, Wormmon in hand, along with his art stuff. Miyako stopped him before he could escape. She put a hand on his shoulder, and spun him back around to face her. 

  
" Why don't you stay in Odaiba 'till tomorrow. I'm sure your parents wouldn't-"

  
" Mind? No, they wouldn't, 'cause they're millions and millions of miles away in Canada, living it up. The question is: Who can I stay with? I don't think that anyone will take me in." Ken cut Miyako off. Miyako stood there with a blank look on her face. Then, it turned into an evil one. 

" Well, if you were to, say, **_try_** to beat me in a Daredevil competition, maybe my parents wouldn't mind, even if they are over seas with the rest of my family. So, waddya say?" Miyako asked, suddenly having an interest in her gloves. Ken smirked. 

" You're on. But, I broke my board a little while ago." Ken warned, walking back with her. The Digidestined stared oddly at them, and just voted to follow them when Miyako and Ken walked right by. Miyako unlocked the door to her apartment. They all stepped in. 

  
" Ken, you can put you're art stuff over there, I'll get the boards." Ken nodded, and walked to the closet she was pointing to. Miyako ran to her room, and grabbed 2 skateboards and helmets from under the mass amount of junk, pizza, and old computer wires. Ken took a board. It had a massive red dragon on the back, leering and lunging to the person looking. In bold gold under the dragon was a black cross, with a dragon's tooth emitting from the center. It was cool. { It's my own board design, so don't diss it! Thank you.} Ken smirked, and then tucked it under his arm. Miyako had another dragon, same style, but it was blue, with a red cross. They both walked outside, and the Digidestined followed. 

Ken smiled when they reached the old swimming pool park. The people voted against renovating it, because it was a really sweet skate park. But, then again, only a few people ever skated there anymore, when they could go and pay to get in a professional park. Ken smiled. 

  
" So, what's the first dare?" He asked, a little bit on the aggressive side. Miyako smirked demonically. 

  
" Alright, let's start on the half pipe. I dare you to do a nose grind the whole length of it, and then do a flip-kick off of it, and then skate down. K?" Ken nodded, and walked off. Ken climbed up the old half pipe, and then to an old plank directly beside it. Ken started at the other side, and skated on the plank, gaining momentum. 

Ken ollied up over the gap, and landed in a grind on the half pipe. He spread his arms out for balance, and, with ease, grinded the whole length of the pipe. He then kick-flipped off the half pipe, and skated down the half pipe, stopping in front of Miyako, kicking his board up to a stand. Miyako did a small amount of little clapping. 

" Nice." She added. Ken thought for a moment. 

  
"Alright, in the empty pool. Do an eggplant first, then a hand plant, then do a grind around the pool, and come back." Miyako smiled wide. 

  
"Yes!" She whispered as she readied on the edge. She skated into the bowl, gaining at every turn. She flew up forward to the edge, and, right in front of Ken, did an eggplant perfectly. She held it for 5 seconds, on one arm. She dropped back into the bowl on her board, and skated around more. She again skated up the pool's curved body, and kicked herself up to the edge in a hand plant. Again, 5 seconds, on the opposite arm. She then flipped onto the edge in grind form, and made her way the whole length, and skated back to Ken. 

Ken clapped a little. Miyako smiled, and then looked at the old roof. 

  
" Alright, do a Leap of Faith into the pool off of that roof, and then do hand plant, switch to eggplant, curve up to a flip." Ken smiled at the challenge. He ran over to the building, and climbed it's side. Ken started at the far end, and skated forward fast. Ken leapt off of the roof on his board, ready for impact. He landed in the pool, and kept skating. He flipped up into a hand plant, then turned it into an egg plant, then flip back into the pool, and skated out.

  
" Good, you earned a stay. It's getting late, let's go." Miyako congratulated Ken, and they walked to her house, unaware that the Digidestined were a little miffed at the fact that Ken was staying at Miyako's home. They flocked to their own houses. 

Ken walked into her home again, and took off his shoes, placing them on a rack. Miyako put her boards back in her messy room, and then walked back into the living room. The closet was located right in the entrance, so Ken never had to really go into her home. She found him staring out from the entrance, not even off the doormat. 

Miyako laughed, and grabbed Ken by the arm, yanking him in. Ken was a little stunned, and as soon as he set foot in the room, he felt a little weird. Miyako stared at him for a while. He just kept staring at the painting on the wall of her family, plus a guy that looked just like his dad and a woman that looked like his mom. Ken walked closer, Miyako right beside him. He looked at the guy more. Then, it hit him. 

  
" Hey, wait a minute, that guy in the blue shirt and black pants is my dad! And that lady with the pink dress and blue shirt is my mother! " Ken exclaimed, staring in amazement. Miyako looked stunned. 

  
" Really? So, you mean, that you're dad is my dad's old friend?" She asked." 'Cause my dad says that he's got this friend named Robert that he just keeps forgetting to call!" Ken almost jumped out of his skin when he remembered. 

" Uh-Oh......" He whimpered. Miyako narrowed her eyes, and then they widened at remembrance. Then she quietly eeped. 

  
" I didn't think it was you...." Ken muttered, completely shocked. Miyako nodded. 

  
" Same here. I thought my dad was being silly when he said-" Miyako stopped. Ken and Miyako turned to face the mirror, which showed all of their bodies in it. They were both really shocked. 

  
" _**Marriage Agreement.**_" They both said, very, very afraid. Then, with a weird look on their faces, they turned to each other. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

ELP: Uh-oh!! I just thought I would use some old Japanese tradition. Technically, the two fathers of two close families would make an arrangement. Like, say, Miyako's and Ken's parents are good friends. The two fathers would get together, and say something like 'My son will marry you're daughter when he hits his time of age.' And then, when they were both 13, bada-bing, bada-boom, they're married. Whether it's a big wedding or just a 'I am forever bound to you' saying, they always did that. That was all just to clear a few things up. Thank you.   
Sammy: R&R! 


	4. Undertaker and the Metal Baseball Bat

_**ELP :Uhhh....I don't own Digimon, so just read.**_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken and Miyako had no idea that it was 8 pm, and by the time they stopped screaming in utter terror, it was ten. Ken stood with his eyes like dish plates, in front of Miyako. Miyako's eyes were wider then her glasses. They looked back into the mirror, at themselves. Ken couldn't believe it all. Him? Affianced to Miyako by arrangement? Ken sat down in a chair, and closed his eyes, placing his head in his hand. 

Miyako sat down on the couch, and stared ahead towards the black and blank Television set. She looked over to Ken when she heard him sigh deeply. He looked up, very pale. 

  
" I don't want to be that way. I don't want to be married at 13. I don't want my wife to walk a step behind me. I actually want to be able to hold hands, and laugh and not be prejudice to others. No......." Ken put his head back down, letting it sag, like he was unworthy of something. Miyako sighed. 

" Neither do I. I'd hate that. And, I also don't want to be stuck with someone I barely know for the rest of my life. Man, this bites." Miyako sighed and sagged back in her place against the couch. Ken looked up, terror flaring in his eyes. This was not good. Sure, he was twelve, and he had to admit, he liked Miyako as a friend, but...... Marriage? A little too soon. Ken leaned back in the chair, suddenly really tired. He blinked a few times, and yawned. He made a move to get up, talking to Miyako at the same time. 

" I better get home. It's late, and I don't want to invade on you're space." Ken stated like a drone, still shocked. He was about to walk to the door, when Miyako suddenly stood up to full height, a little bit smaller then Ken, almost unnoticeable. She stared him straight in the eye, caramel to violet grey. She then poked him in the chest. 

" Nope. You're not going anywhere. You have no idea what kind of things roam the streets this time of night. Believe me, you don't want to go home at this time. There's a night club on the main road, the one you _ have_ to take to get home. Lots of Goths and punks go there. Not to be prejudice to them, but some of the ones that think they're vampires really scare me. So I can't let you go." Miyako stated, explaining it all. Ken nodded. 

" Uh, okay, but-" Miyako shoved an opened palm in front of Ken's face, shocking him. 

" Na-uh, no buts! Don't try that phony stuff here. You can sleep in you're clothes on the couch, and that is that! And, if you do try to sneak out, don't expect me to save you're *** when you end up running into a Goth, let alone a vampire." Ken blinked a few times at the hand, and then gently moved it aside. Wormmon and Hawkmon then waddled into the room, smiling. 

" Hi! Miyako, I know it's summer, but you need you're rest! I hate to sound like you're mother, but I am ordering you to sleep!" Hawkmon said, flying onto Miyako's shoulder. Miyako blinked a few times, then walked to the door, locking all the locks on the door, and then she then attached a string to the door knob, and then to a bell. She hung it on the roof of the entrance, near the mistletoe. She then turned to Ken, and stalked right up to him. Ken was on-looking her with a raised eyebrow. Miyako had a You-Can't-Beat-Me look on her face. 

" If you try, the bell rings, and I'll hit you over the head with a baseball bat, got it?" She threatened, pointing to the gleaming metal baseball bat in the corner. Ken gulped and nodded. 

" Ken-Chan, are we staying here?" Wormmon asked. Ken nodded, and picked Wormmon up. Miyako smiled and walked into her room, changed into a pair of old shorts and a T-shirt, and walked back into the living room. Ken was nowhere in sight. She looked around, and spotted the door. Not opened. She blinked a few times, her glasses off, looking around. A flush was heard, and Ken { after washing his hands } walked out of the bathroom. She relaxed a little. Ken blinked a few times at Miyako. 

" Uh.... Right, I'll just be over there now." Ken stated, staring at her shirt. Miyako slipped on her glasses, and blushed bright red. She had forgotten that the red one was a T-shirt of ' Big Evil ' and that on it's back it said, ' Fighting is a Lifestyle Undertaker.' Miyako laughed nervously. 

" Ehehehehe ..... I, like the Undertaker. Anyway, goodnight." She stated, disappearing back into her room. Ken smiled a little. He then laid down on the couch, and closed his eyes. Pretty soon, he fell into an uneasy sleep. Miyako fell asleep immediately, snoring lightly. Pft, YEAH RIGHT! More like a little quieter then Davis! Woops, sorry. 

Meanwhile, in a black abyss....

Something sat upon a bone throne, looking down on Digimon and humans fighting for their lives.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

ELP: Short, I know. Thanks. R&R. 


	5. Longing

_**ELP :Uhhh....I don't own Digimon, so just read.**_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ken awoke slowly in the morning, a bright sun shining in his eyes. Ken groaned, and sat up, rubbing the side of his head. Wormmon was still asleep beside Hawkmon in the big chair. Ken smiled, and stood up, unaware of his Wild-Blue-Morning-Hair. He drowsily walked into the bathroom, and then emerged after washing up. He sat back down on the couch, and patiently awaited for someone to awake from deep slumber. Then he fell asleep again. 

Miyako yawned loud as she awoke, not aware that all the covers had been tossed on the floor in the summer heat of night. She got out of bed, not wary of the fact that her hair was sticking in odd directions. She groggily went into the bathroom, and took about half an hour to get herself all nice looking instead of Hideous-Morning-Miyako. She walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her jean shorts and ' Blood is thicker then wood ' T shirt of the Dudley Boyz, along with a black vest. She decided on wearing contacts that day, because she was planning to go boarding today. Miyako spotted Ken, sitting on the couch, all combed and dressed and all, sleeping. She slumped down beside him, and turned on the TV. Ken groaned and woke up, looking at the screen, and then at Miyako, then at the Digimon. Miyako flipped through the channels. Not a thing. She turned off the TV, and got up. 

" Morning, Miyako." Ken greeted, getting up as well. Miyako smiled. 

" Woops, I forgot my manners in my room. Morning. So, wanna go boarding today, or just walk around?" Miyako asked, pulling on her shoes. Ken pulled on his shoes as well, and then got up, helping Miyako off the floor after she finished tying the wretched knot. 

" Why don't we just go boarding around, like a walk, only you get to glide." Miyako nodded, and then ran through the house with dirty shoes, and grabbed the boards. She ran back, handed the red one to Ken, and then they were off. 

They ran down the steps, and started boarding the second they hit the pavement. They boarded past the Night Club, past the Inoue Family Store, and right into the Un-named Park. They skated along in the gardens, only using the pavements. Lucky that the owner of the park let skateboarders in, but only if they promise not to rip apart the gardens. Miyako and Ken stopped near a bench, and sat down together, side by side, and looked at the scenery. It was a lush garden, all shaded by trees. Ken closed his eyes, and let the flowing of water in a fountain relax him. Miyako was already thinking ahead though. She had already re-fallen asleep. 

They both awoke at the sound of someone approaching, and then made hast into a conversation about the scenery. Cody and Kari walked into view, followed by T.K and Davis. Ken and Miyako immediately stopped talking and stared. Kari and Cody stared back, while Davis and T.K glared at each other, unaware of anything else. Ken blinked a few times, and then flashed his vision from Kari, to Cody, to T.K and then to Davis. He nervously laughed. 

" Hehehe, uh, Hi, funny to see you all here..." Ken stuttered, a little nervous. Kari smiled. 

" Well, actually, Cody was going to come here, and then I begged to come, and the T.K and Davis just **_had_** to follow us. And now, they're in a stare down. I don't get it. So, wazzup?" She asked, standing in front of the two. Miyako shrugged imperturbably. 

" Nothing. Just boarding through, and stopped for a while." Miyako answered, still as careless as ever. Ken just sat there. Nothing else, just sat there. 

Until..... 

" Hey, Kari, you want to come with us around? No where to go, really, but it could be fun. You too, Cody." Miyako asked, getting up. Ken got up as well, the skateboard tucked under his arm. Kari sighed. 

" If we could stop at my house to get the stuff, then I can come. I left my blades at home." Kari smiled, and pointed to her feet. Miyako nodded. Cody shrugged. 

" I think my Grandfather and Mother would let me go, if I were to wear my helmet." Miyako smiled, and once again nodded. Ken smiled a little, and then dropped the smile, as if afraid to smile for to long. T.K and Davis immediately butted in. 

" We're coming too!" They exclaimed, rushing up to Kari's side. Kari sweat dropped, and sighed deeply. Miyako laughed, and then got on her board. Ken copied. 

" Alright, the closest house is T.K's, then Davis's, then Cody's, the Kari's place. We'll go in that order. We'll lead, or should I say me?" Miyako added, starting to board off. Ken shrugged and waited, letting all the Digidestined to catch up. Ken brought up the rear, right behind Kari, since Davis and T.K were fighting who gets in front. Cody was just the middle kid. Kari walked right beside Ken after dropping behind. Ken once offered the board. 

" If you want, you could ask to use the board from Miyako, it's not mine." He said, watching her. They were out of the garden, and close to T.K's house. Kari shook her head. 

" No thanks, I'm a roller blader. I can't do a thing on skateboards." She replied, gesturing the his board. Ken nodded, and kept going in silence. 

When they reached T.K's house, they all stopped, while T.K pulled his bike out of storage, and got on, riding back to Kari. Ken immediately moved forward, giving them their well deserved space. Davis dropped back to walk beside Ken, moving along nicely. Once again, Ken offered his board. 

" I can get off and give you the board, if it's okay with Miyako." He stated, watching Davis. Once again, Davis shook his head. 

" Nah, man, I'm a bike rider. I can't do much with a skateboard, I fall to easy. It's okay." He replied, laughing at Ken a little. Ken nodded, and continued on. When they reached Davis's house, he leapt on his bike, and they all started up again, Davis and T.K flocking beside Kari at all times. Ken went more forward, a little behind Cody. Cody glanced back at Ken once and a while, checking if he was leering over with a knife. Ken's hands were always down and casual, never looking down at Cody. Then, the little Cody noticed a longing look in Ken's eyes, staring at the beautiful blue and white sky. 

For a moment, Ken could have sworn he saw his brothers image floating in the clouds and sky. Ken sighed and looked forward again, trying to cover up pain. He longed for his brother to return from death, but it was never to happen. Not ever would his brother live again. They reached Cody's house soon. Cody came out on a pair of roller blades on and a helmet. He skated beside Ken at all times, trying to figure it all out. First, Ken's evil. Then, he turns good. Then, he looks gaunt and pale, very longing for something. Could it be power? Or maybe love? Or glory? Kari ran into her apartment, and emerged with her blades. 

" Okay, lets get going. My mom wants me home by 5:30." Kari started to blade off, while the others followed in suit. Ken once again brought up the rear, while T.K and Davis rode beside Kari. Cody bladed up in front of Ken, and Miyako was in front. Ken noticed on thing about the sky that was slightly peculiar. It had an image of a map of some sort. He sighed and looked back forward, dismissing it as him loosing his mind. Cody dropped back until he was skated beside Ken, staring up at him with big, green, questioning eyes. 

" What are you looking for?" Cody asked. Ken was a little surprised at the question. He thought for a moment. 

" I'm not really looking for anything, I just thought I saw something." He answered. Cody shook his head. 

" No, I mean, before, when we just passes Davis's house, you looked at the sky longingly. What did you see?" He asked again, pointing to the sky. Ken looked up again, seeing a vivid image of his long departed brother. 

" I saw my brother." Was Ken's answer, and he dropped back a little, and Cody skated forward, a little bit shocked. _His brother? But, how can an animal like him love, or even care about anything? _Cody thought, pondering deeply. By the time Cody looked up, they were at another park, and they were about to walk into it. They all took off their stuff, put on shoes if they needed to, and sat down at the park. Ken decided to stand, while Miyako, Cody, Kari and T.K sat on the bench. Davis sat on the ground. Ken looked around, and spotted something in the twilight shadow of a tree. Everyone suddenly stopped talking, and looked at Ken. Ken listened with his whole body, trying to hear anything wrong. A small bit of whimpering came from the tree, and Ken walked forward. Miyako got up an followed, the others walking behind her. 

As Ken neared the tree, the whimpering was louder, like it was in pain. Ken stopped in his tracks as he saw what it was. The all-white kitten looked up at Ken, whimpering loudly. Ken bent down an picked up the cat into his arms. It had scratch marks on it, and it was very skinny. You could see it's ribs. Miyako took off her vest, { she had a thing for vests and T-shirts} and they wrapped the kitten up in it. Ken stood up again, and held the kitten close to his heart, tenderly trying to make it fell better. The kitten stopped whimpering, and looked up at Ken with big blue eyes. Ken smiled at it, and let it all sink in. Kari gasped. 

" I can't believe someone would let this little guy go! Get him to Miyako's house. T.K, Davis, and me will go home now." T.K and Davis nodded, then rode their bikes home, Kari right behind them. Miyako rode on her skateboard, carrying Ken's, will Ken ran with the kitten in his arms, Cody skating beside him. Cody went home when he was close to his home. Ken and Miyako got into her apartment, just before the sun set. 

Ken laid the little kitten on the couch, will Miyako fetched something from the fridge, and put something in the microwave, and then boiled something in hot water. She came back with some warm milk in a bottle, and four bowls of steaming hot pasta. She gave one bowl to Ken, one to herself, and one for Wormmon and then another for Hawkmon. She put the kitten in her arms like a baby, and let the kitten drink from the bottle. After it had drunk the whole thing, it let out a little burp, and cuddled up in her arms. Miyako smiled a little, and wolfed down her pasta, like the digimon. Ken ate properly, but ate quite fast. When they were done, Ken took the bowls, and did all the dishes. The mounds, and mounds of dishes. Miyako had fallen asleep. So had the digimon. Ken sighed, turned out the lights, sat beside Miyako, and tried to sleep. 

He awoke an hour later by very loud music. He got up and looked out the window, and spotted many people swarming into the night club. He spotted one couple biting each other, blood pouring from their lips and necks. Ken was repulsed, even though he knew the powerful rush that the bite and blood could give you. Ken closed the blinds, and sat back down beside Miyako. The kitten awoke. He crawled over to Ken, laid in his lap, and fell asleep. Ken sighed and drifted into sleep......... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

ELP: Okay, I admit it, that took a really long time. I got grounded for a month, so I couldn't write, plus my hand still hurts. 

Sammy: R&R! 


End file.
